


Baby Why Don't We Just Dance

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, IYOTP, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off the prompt on imagine your otp- imagine person a of your otp danceing alone to a silly song and person b walking in on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Why Don't We Just Dance

The twang of classic country filled the halls as Logan made his way to Remy's room. He assumed the music was coming from Rogue's room, but the sound grew louder even as he passed her room.   
He stood outside of Gambit's room in shock; he hadn't known the Cajun liked this kind of music. Then he remembered how Remy often fell asleep with his radio on and had probably just done so again.

Logan finally opened the door, quietly as to not wake his lover, and his mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. Gambit was in the middle of his room, red and onyx eyes closed tight, head tilted back as he danced with his hands above his head. Logan watched silently, hypnotized by Remy's rotating hips. Remy opened his eyes as he spun around only to stop cold as he caught sight of Logan.

Logan smiled as his lovers face tinted almost to the same red as his eyes. Remy started to mumble and reached for the radio. Logan was across the room in an instant. He pulled Remy's hands away from the off switch and held them tight as he began to move with the beat of the music, pulling Remy along with him. Remy barely moved for a moment and then smiled brightly. Logan tipped his head up for a kiss and the two danced to the deep baritone of Josh Turner not caring if any one walked past the opened bedroom door.


End file.
